Downtime Activities
Activities that can be done during Downtime Players can spend their Downtime doing many things and improving their character. Downtime can be used to increase guild reputation(in development), repair the city and build structures(in development) as well as learn new tool and weapon proficiencies and languages. Many more things will come as we find the need and develop mechanics! Spending Downtime: If you wish to use your DTP, you must set aside time in-game for your character to focus on improving themselves (8 hours in game per roll. 4 hours in real life). This means you will not be able to leave the walls on a mission while undergoing this training and your RP should be training related. Most training will also have a monetary cost as well relating to the cost required from a teacher and use of tool as well as materials expended.(If a player wishes to roll in advance and take an entire day off, this is allowed but not encouraged as these should be “Downtime” activities for when you are asleep or unable to play, Max amount of roll per in game day is 2. The player must rest before attempting again) For example: If a player wanted to learn a standard language,they would roleplay finding a tutor in game, and then whenever they wished to put time in, Roll a d20 add their relevant modifiers in the #dtp-rolls chat with a short description of what they are doing. A DM will then note the roll, and tell you how much DTP was put forth for this effort, the player add that to their progress. Mechanical Example: Aria wants to train her raven! So she is about to go to sleep when she puts her roll in the DTP channel !r d20+4 Training my raven! Result is 12+4=16 Tad - +16 DTP towards total Aria - 16/400 Thanks Tad! Training animals: Full Mechanic breakdown: Overall mechanics D20+MOD+PROF when applicable You add whatever you roll to your DTP total. NOTE: The modifier or proficiency used for learning a proficiency may be adjusted with GM approval. May also be updated after further review of Xanathar’s. Mechanics for Language learning Broken up into Common and Uncommon Languages Use intelligence Mod for check (or if RP’d well it can change on DM decision) Mechanics for Training Animals Animal Handling (or if RP'd correctly other checks can be permitted) Animals will have various DTP Totals to meet based on DM discretion (List can be drawn up). Note that these do not function like a beast master Animal, but much less well behaved and controlled even when fully tamed. At 1/4 max DTP filled the animal no longer runs away, 1/2 the animal follows basic commands (DC 10) 3/4 The animal follows basic commands (No DC) and complex commands (DC 10). Full DTP Cost and you have yourself a trusted companion. Beware they can still die in combat. I would at this point allow for death saves if that was not already being done. Mechanics for Gaining Weapon Proficiency as well as Tool Proficiency The check will likely be Dexterity or Strength, one could argue for INT in certain instances. Use your best judgement. Minimum requirements should be above 500 for the majority of these things as languages/proficiencies/training animals are not learned in a week. Construction Put that construction shit here. Category:Getting Started